Concussed
by Lexi09
Summary: Hermione woke up this morning with a bulging headache and no recollection of what happened at Seamus's birthday last night. What ever it was, it was bad. That much she knew. What happened? What could cause her stomach twisting and turning like this? HG
1. Last Night

**Concust**

Hey guys,

This is the first story I actually plan on finishing but I will only put up the other chapters if you guys comment on it. I hope you enjoy this story and if you're curious about the title, you'll see why in later chapters.

- L -

Chapter one: Last Night

I guess I never really gave that much thought about love. It just sort of… happened. Well, at least for other people. Me, no one ever gave so much as a second look, a second glance. I'm just a brain. I have no emotions. Ginny, now there's a girl who has it all set. She has had so many boyfriends that even I couldn't keep up. Lets see, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy; who only a few people know about; those two, Blaise, me and well… someone else. I do hope I'm not forgetting anyone. Right, there was Seamus. But I'm not really sure if that counts, they didn't exactly go out for a long time. Hmm... I still feel like I'm forgetting some people. Like I said, it's hard even for me to keep up with them all. So like I was saying, no guy ever look my way. That's why I was so surprised this morning. Ron and Lavender were snogging, as usual and Ron was taking a breath every so often to through some insult at me. After that, something strange happened. I look back on it now and somehow have no regrets. But I'm jumping ahead of myself again.

Before I forget, my name is Hermione Granger, I'm a muggle born at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, and last night, I possibly did the stupidest thing I could have ever done.

* * *

Today I woke up with a sort of hangover. With all the fire-whisky consumed by my peers last night, I'm surprised that with not a drop that went down my throat, still, I woke up with a bulging head ache and a feeling in my gut that only happens when you know you wish you took extra classes so you still had a time turner. The problem was, I could not remember what had happened. I could not remember what made my stomach twist and turn like there was no tomorrow. What could have possibly caused such regret that I could not even remember it? I read once that sometimes you can forget stuff like that by pure shock and the only way to truly remember, is to relive it.

After a couple pure minutes of agony, I stumbled out of bed and went down stairs to the common room. Much to my dismay, the first thing I saw this morning was a redheaded prat sucking the face off his girlfriend. She always manages to hit me where it hurts, but that's a whole other story.

Lavender Brown was probably the person I detested most at Hogwarts and I knew she felt the same way about me. Whenever I grew attached to something she would try to steal it away. My favourite book; she met the author, my favourite song; sang it in front of everyone with her angle like voice, my favourite class; got an even better mark in it then I did! (I don't completely understand how that happened but I believe some serious hexing was involved.) The list continues vigorously but like I said, that's a whole other story. Her latest accusation was currently stuck to her face, my best friend for all further purposes.

We haven't talked in a while for obvious reasons; me thinking his girlfriend is evil and him being a self absorbed prat, but I still consider Ronald Weasley to be my best friend. We always argue and stuff but that's just the way our relationship works. Well, worked. Anyways that's completely away from the point of what happened this morning.

Ron noticed that I walked downstairs to the common room and immediately took action. He started snogging Lavender even more percussively than usual. This would usually annoy me but for some reason, today I simply did not care. He noticed my expression and started snogging her even more until he finally stopped.

"Hello Granger. Might I help you with something or do you plan to look at us all day?"

"Well, I'll just be on my way."

"Don't worry Lav, She's just jealous."

"JELOUS!?" that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. "How on earth could I be jealous of someone who has to snog you?"

"Didn't seam like that last night"

There it was. What the bloody hell happened last night!? Well for sure it had something to do him and Lavender, I could tell that much, but what happened? Did I tell him how much I truly love him? Did he reject me?

"Really, and what might have given you that impression." _Way to go Hermione, maybe now he'll just tell you what happened._

"Oh please, like you would forget"_… or not._

"Oh common, make my day. Tell me what happened." Ron scowled but then agreed.

"Well, you remember last night was Seamus's birthday, or are you having trouble even remembering that?" Ron giggled while I looked at him with death eyes.

"Well, Lav and I thought that it was too crowded so we decided to go into another room. You noticed our sneaking away however you didn't know where we were so you went looking for us. About a half hour later you found us in a rather… compromising situation. And then you stormed out, I think you said something about going to find Ginny but I'm not too sure. I was a little… preoccupied."

"Oh, well, I guess that settles it." _But it didn't_ "I'm starved." _But I wasn't _"I'm going to go to the great hall." _But I wasn't going too _"You two can just continue what you were doing before I interrupted." _But you shouldn't. _

I walked outside the port whole; I knew I must find Ginny. It was Sunday, that meant that today she would be in the broom closet outside of the Slytherin spending time with her secret boyfriend. Did I explain that yet? Well, she and Draco have a purely physical relationship. Every Sunday morning, they meet in the broom closet, snog for a bit, eat lunch and return to the closet. I knew Ginny would not be too happy about me interrupting her Draco time but I needed to know what happened last night so I proceeded to the dungeons. I started walking through the hall and saw Blaise standing outside of the closet. _They must be there._

"Hi Blaise"

"Hey Hermione… so last night, exciting 'hen?"

"Yeah sure, Seamus birthday was a blast."

"I wasn't talking about that." I stared at him, confused. "Wow, you really don't remember anything. Seamus saw it, who told Neville who told dean who told Pansy who told me but, I just didn't believe it. I mean, how could you forget something like that?"

"So wait, you know what happened?" With gleeful eyes, I looked at him.

"Sorry, I'm not going to be the one to ruin the fun."

What was once a happy expression turned to furious. _Whatever_. I pushed him out of the way and forced my way into the already Closter phobic closet. Immediately, I opened the lights so as not to make a repeat of last time. Even thinking about it gives me shivers. Last time, when I accidently interrupted them snogging in a small close space, I was sort of caught of guard when a hand reached out for me and rubbed from my shoulder to my thigh, only my scream warned Draco it was not Ginny. _Ewww._ Shivers run through my spine just thinking about it. Well, back to this time. I walked into the closet, screamed it's me, and turned on the lights. Although Ginny looked frantic, Draco still just stared at me with calm cool eyes.

"What do you want." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Oh, Draco, I just… I just… Ginny? …Please?"

"Sorry Hermione, but I'm not going to let you interrupt my Draco time, anything you say to me, you can say in front of him."

"It's about.. last night."

"Privacy. Shall we?" started Ginny,

"No Gin, I would rather like hearing whatever she has to say. After all, I would love to know what potter said to her after they left."

"Harry was there?"

"Well yes. It would be kind of hard for him to get the image of me and Gin out of his head."

"Malfoy. Please!"

"Wow. I thought we were finally past formalities, Weasley."

"Whatever."

"Can someone just tell me what happened?!" and then it hit me. "um… never mind… I just need to go see Harry." I turned out the door but before I could get out of ear shot, I heard Malfoy whisper to Ginny "Just like last night."


	2. Yes

Hey guys,

I want you to check out this story I'm co-writing with one of my best friends. It's a Draco/Ginny Story called "tales of a broom closet." It's amazing so if you like D&G you should check it out. I hope you like the new chapter but I am only going to put up the next one when it has at least three comments.

Hope you enjoy!

-L-

Chapter two: **Yes.**

I raced through the doors _Harry, Harry, where's Harry!?_ I NEEDED to find him. _NOW_. I managed to get to the dinning hall. _Seamus. Great._

"O' 'ey there Her-'"

"Have you seen Harry!?" I said, interrupting him. He was confused by my urgency.

"Um… no, not since this morn-'"

I didn't wait for him to answer. I couldn't. I walked passed Seamus further into the dinning hall.

"Have you seen Harry? Have you seen Harry? Has ANYONE seen Harry?"

Nothing. _I'll try the common room. _I raced to the stairs, if they even TRIED to switch directions I swear… _HARRY!! _There he was, sitting on the stairs, smug. Almost Malfoy smug. Something was wrong, he seamed almost cocky. This wasn't Harry, it couldn't have been. This Arrogant little prat could not be my courageous, loyal, brave and shy friend of whom I loved. This wasn't him.

"Hey Hermione! There's Quittage practice and well… I was wondering if you could 'help' me with the Potions homework." _Yes, this was him._

"Harry! I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"Can't seem to get enough of me can you?"

"What's wrong with you?! You look almost like Malfoy the way you're looking at me."

"DON'T, say his name to me."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Well I could say the same thing about you last night; you were quite the saucy minx."

"What the Bloody Hell Happened Last Night!!" _Oh no_ "… did we…?"

"Well….depends on what '…' is."

"Did… we… did we… shag?"

"NO! No! We only snogged."

"WE SNOGGED!?"

"Umm…maybe…I guess…"

"YOU GUESS!? IT'S A YES OR NO QUESTION."

It got silent. I stared deeply into his eyes, mystery, and concern. _Where's my Harry…_I could feel the moisture of my eyes but I tried to keep that concealed. We gazed at each other for a minute, it seamed like an eternity. His face fell the second he noticed the small droplets of water gathering in the corner of my eyes, slowly falling off the edges off my face. I turned away, preparing myself to run when I heard his small, meek voice utter the words I so desperately pleaded he wouldn't.

"Yes."

This changes everything. Nothing will ever be the same. We crossed a line that should never have been crossed. Harry and I had always just been friends and we knew that both of us would never act the same with each other. We were no more. My already turned body continued out the door.

***

"And so I came here."

While reliving the experience I kept my eyes tight, closed. I tried to picture it. I tried desperately to pick up a hint, a missing piece that would help me uncover what truly happened last night. I could simply go ask Harry because by my understanding, we spent most of the night together, but I couldn't bring myself to face him again.

My eyes loosened up and I could now see the office I had spent the last several hours in. I opened my eyes, still damp from the tears. The walls where a light shade of blue, the ceiling: creamy white, the floor: wood. To distract myself for several seconds, I glared at the long pieces of lumber that composed the ground. Professor McGonagall was staring at me the entire time. I know, only nerds and weirdoes talk to their teachers when they have problems but I needed to tell _someone_, even if it was a teacher. I took another sip of my memory potion.

"Hermione, What if I told you there was a way to know what truly happened last night."

"I'm through investigating and I'm NOT going to ask Harry."

"_I_ know what happened last night."

"Well…Can you tell me?"

"No, but what if I could _show_ you."


	3. Time Turner

Hey guys,

I'm sorry it's been so long, I've just came back from a school exchange and while I was there, I didn't have the time to write. Thanks so much for everyone who stuck with the story and I'll be sure to update this ASAP. Oh ya and about that last line, recently I've read "Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal snogging" (I know, amazing right?) and I couldn't resist myself hahah. I wrote what it meant at the bottom of the page. I really hope you like it and don't forget to comment&subscribe, everything you guys say really means a lot to me.

Lexi

***

"Now, Mrs. Granger. Listen to me very carefully now. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do this but I think you deserve to know, everybody else does. I want you to pay attention because I'm only going to say this once. You need to take Mr. Potters Invisibility Cloak, put it on, and then use this."

She opened her hand and I immediately saw the twinkling gold that was a small chain necklace. I had grown very accustomed to it several years ago but since I wasn't taking extra classes, I didn't think I would see ever one again. Time Turner.

"But-Professor McGonagall-"

"- No 'but''s Hermione. You know the rules; you can't change anything that occurred last night. You mustn't be seen or heard and it's going to be harder in a party like that. Even if you see things you don't like; I urge you not to change anything. This is purely so you know what happened for it's better than any explanation someone could give you. Now go-"

"But-"

"Just go."

I left her office utterly confused. Had professor McGonagall actually just given me a time turner solely for the purpose to remember last night? How strange, however there is no time for questions. I grasped the tiny golden chain in my hand harder and proceeded to the common room. Naturally, the _one_ person I did not want to see was seated on the stairs blocking my path.

"Harry, don't even talk to me."

"Hermione-please just let me explain."

"No."

"Isn't there anything I can do to -"

"Where's your invisibility cloak?"

"In my trunk, but why? - Hermione come back! I _need_ to talk to you!"

I didn't wait. I did _not_ want to talk to Harry. _Ever._

I ran upstairs and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak. I heard him. He was following me up the stairs. Quickly I through the invisibility cloak on me and turned the time turner six times. The room spun around me, and in what I can only compare to rewinding a VCR, I saw Harry, Seamus and Dean all walking backwards, in and out of the room, then Lavender and Ron. Hell no, I did not want to see this. I shut my eyes and let the time turner take me back. I had enough of the spinning room, the things I wasn't meant to see. Then suddenly, I felt the floor vibrate; the shock causing my eyes to open to the clock on Harry's dresser. It was now 6:15, the party started five minutes ago.

I raced downstairs, gripping the cloak to make sure it didn't fall off. I nearly jumped when I bumped into Dean Thomas on my way down. He looked around confused then I heard him mutter _hmm… must have imagined that._ I made my way down to where the party was, more careful of the fact now that no one could see me and that no one _should_ see me. I saw me talking to Ginny and then when I turned around to get a butter bear, she snuck off with Draco. 'Hun… so that's where she whisked off too. Wait, I didn't drink last night… did I? Maybe there was a lot more that I was forgetting…

The thought threw shivers down my spine; I should find Ginny again, see what she's up too. As if I was having the exact same thought as last night, I saw myself look around the room and then walk to the nearest hallway… I could have sworn I saw Ginny sneaking off in the other direction. Reluctantly, I followed.

I was stopped several times by people dancing together; safe to be that no one saw me and got to the hallway just in time to see myself turn into a nearby classroom. Wow, it's really weird seeing yourself.

I heard a scream that sounded very familiar, I ran to the classroom and the sound echoed, but this time, it came from my own lips. There, I saw Ron and Lavender… doing questionable acts.

In their nuddy-pants.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Naked**


	4. It happened

Tears filled my eyes and I saw myself from last night scream, dropping to the ground in tears. She picked herself up and ran out the door. Ron just stood there; dumbstruck. My eyes teared to almost blindness but I didn't miss the smirk on Lavender's face. That bloody saucy minx!

Ron turned to her and just shook his head solemnly. I was close enough to hit him and was so temped to do so. That bloody prat! I HATE HIM! I was also close enough to hear the words lavender didn't.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

He picked up his trousers off the floor, tugged them on and pulled over his sweater as he walked out the door.

Normally, it would have made me week at the knees if he ditched Lavender because of me but at the moment, that bloody prat could jump off a cliff for all I care.

I stumbled out of the door, god I'm clumsy. I almost accidentally hit lavender for I tripped on the rug. I caught my balanced and promised myself that if I hit her, it wouldn't be an accident. Slut.

I found myself a few minutes later; deep in a snog with some Ravenclaw I don't even know. Then an even stranger thing happened; I saw myself just push him aside and drop him for some Hufflepuffer. This is weird, I'm usually quite prude. The phenomenon continued through the hour. I saw myself jump from boy to boy to boy. Snog to snog. And then it happened.

Harry Potter.


	5. nothing really matters

Hey guys,

This is the last chapter so I hope you like it. This it the first one I've ever finished so it's probably not amazing but I would love to know what you think about it. So, PLEASE leave a review.

Lexi

* * *

I had just finished a snog with my eighth boy when Harry jumped in front of me.

"Hermione! What are you doing!?"

"None of your business"

"Stop-please listen to me."

"Why? So Ron can just shag his stupid Lav-Lav. Leave me alone!"

I saw myself turn around and start stampeding towards the door. Once again I was left behind and I heard Harry's whisper.

"He never deserved you; you know."

He followed me out the door and I followed soon after. He cornered me in a hallway and started shaking me; trying to knock me out of whatever trance I was in. He started gushing out about how I was better than all this and I saw myself just staring blankly at him. He just kept on repeating things like "Your better than this" "Stop" and "Don't act like none of this matters."

"Just stop it-I need Ginny." I said after about five minutes. I raced to the classroom I knew Draco and her where in but I did not perceive Harry behind me. I only realised he was there when I got in the class and I heard a loud gasp. I knew about his crush on Ginny but he didn't know that they were secretly going out. Well, he knew now. He made an 180˚ turn out the door and Ginny just stared after him. It was like what happened to me. Its one thing to know it was a possibility; it's another to see that possibility in action.

I followed Harry out the door, that is, both of me followed Harry out the door. No wonder why not many people had time turners, they were down right confusing. However confused I was, nothing was more confusing, stranger than what happened next. I saw myself lean forward and snog Harry; fiercely. When I pulled back, I muttered "See, nothing really matters" and walked away.

Harry just stared at me as I fled. Well, this clears things up. After a phrase like that, no wonder he acted so weird.

The rest of the night perceived like before until Ron walked up to me. "I'm sorry" he started but I cut him off. "Don't say your sorry, it's not worth it. Why don't you just find Lav-Lav and never talk to me again!"

"But I like you…" he started

"Well too late, because I don't like you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his sad face as I turned around only to walk into the shelf over the fireplace and then I feel; concussed. No memories left of what happened last night but I know what would happen to this girl lying on the floor. She would get up, have the strangest day of her life, loose her best mates, and then find out what happened and how big of a slut she was.

But after tonight, does it make a difference? After all, nothing really matters.


End file.
